


Not of this world

by BeginToBlur



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Egg Laying, Hannibal Creative, M/M, Mpreg, Rape/Non-con Elements, Will comes to love Hannibal, due to the chemicals, justfuckmeup2, ovipositor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 09:29:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11250321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeginToBlur/pseuds/BeginToBlur
Summary: Will Graham is invited to dinner at Hannibal's home. The night does not unfold like what he had thought and Will learns that Hannibal is not of this world and that he is going to become a vessel for Hannibal





	Not of this world

**Author's Note:**

> A late contribution, and a first for mua. A 2nd chapter will be coming

Hannibal Lecter is not of this world. That is Will Graham’s thought as he stares in shock at the monster who stands before him at the foot of the bed Will is currently tied down to.

It had started with a dinner invitation, a request Hannibal made for Will to join him at his table. Having pulled out of his dinner party at the last minutes only days earlier, it would be rude to cancel this to, even when Hannibal had offered to work with Will’s schedule. 

So of course, he agreed. Arriving at the doctor’s home, his jacket was taken and hung up in the foyer as Will wiped his boots on the mat, he didn’t need to trudge dirt and snow through Hannibal’s pristine home. 

Hannibal had been pleasant, welcoming Will into his home as he led him through to the dining room, pulling out the chair for Will to sit. The bottle of wine Will had brought was sitting in the middle of the table opened, one glass already half full. Hannibal poured a glass for Will as he leant in. “This red is known to be quite sweet, a fine choice. I prepared the dinner to pair with the wine, starting off with a simple entree.”

The scent of fine aftershave tickled Will’s nose, Hannibal was so close to him he could see the fine stubble that was beginning to grow again along the doctor’s jawline. His body felt hot, an effect Hannibal seemed to have on him, just how close he got and how friendly the man was. How he was still single had to be through choice alone, because Will knew the man could have almost anyone he desired. 

Watching Hannibal stand up before excusing himself to check on dinner, Will picked up the wine and took a sip. The wine held an acidic note to it, something that made Will pull a small face at the taste of it. An unusual flavour hitting the back of his throat as he put the glass down again. Perhaps this is what cheap wine tasted like? Well, not cheap to him, a $200 bottle was expensive, but he had already known Hannibal had expensive taste and this was likely a cheap wine to him. 

Still, it was touching to know Hannibal had gone out of his way to try and make Will comfortable. To use his gift and share it with Will. It was not malicious or an attempt to poke fun at Will, it was a genuine heartfelt gesture.

Hearing Hannibal moving about in the kitchen, Will decided to stand and look at the fireplace. The painting that hung above was something unique as the owner of the house, Will wondered if Hannibal drew it in his office. He had caught glimpses of the sketches the man had drawn, though in turn he was surprised in some way that he did not have one of his own works on display for all to see. Modesty was not becoming of Hannibal Lecter.

Looking into the fireplace, he watched the flames lick the wooden logs. The scent of the wood and smoke light in the room. He blinked, an odd sensation starting to grow in the pit of his stomach as his limbs became heavy, a few moments passed when his vision started to blur. For a second Will thought he was going to be sick, until he turned and saw Hannibal standing there just behind him. Those cold eyes staring down at him and watching with detachment. 

“What did you give me?” Will asked suddenly looking to the wine glass, pieces falling in place as he read Hannibal’s cold expression. Seeing the human side of the man stripped away and something dark and possessive come forward.

“A sedative. Can’t have you trying to run away now, dear Will.” Teeth were bared in his smile, sharp canines almost glinting in the light.

“Run away… From what?” Stumbling now as he tried to move away from Hannibal, but the man was to quick, catching him as he started to lay him down on the floor and shush him gently. 

“You will find out in time, don’t fight it. It’s like slipping into a warm bath….” Hannibal’s voice was practically a purr, and Will did the only thing he could do. He closed his eyes and let the darkness take him.

That is how he came to now be in Hannibal’s bedroom, tied down to the bed with a gag silencing his screams.

 

* * *

 

Will woke to find his wrists and ankles bound to a bed with his mouth gagged with a soft fabric stretching around his head, looking around the room he could guess it was Hannibal’s. He was not surprised to learn he was naked, but he didn’t feel cold in the room, the heating had been left on. He never thought of the man as this type, to drug someone and rape them. But when the man came into the room dressed in a robe and feet strikingly bare, nothing prepared Will for the awful truth. 

“How do you feel?” Hannibal asked casually, a hint of genuine concern that Will scoffed at.

There was a garbled string of curse words, something that made Hannibal smile and all too pleased. Will knew he should have just kept his mouth shut instead of giving Hannibal a strange sense of satisfaction. 

“Good, it seems like you are ready.” Moving closer, Hannibal came to crawl over Will’s naked body. His hand came to cup Will’s cheek, gently brushing it before Hannibal leant down and kissed Will’s temple. Lips moving to whisper in Will’s ear. “I promise to try and be gentle.”

Wanting to scream, Will instead withers under Hannibal. Determined to fight the man and not make this easy for him, but as he watches Hannibal stand back, the robe falls away. He stops and stares. 

There is something moving in Hannibal’s stomach, and his cock, while it looks normal, it’s not. The head of it opens and closes, like a mouth almost but there are no teeth. Slick oozes from it, substantial amounts drip from the member as it twists and squirms. 

“My species are almost extinct,” Hannibal says as he comes back to crawl over Will and touch him. “But my search for a mate has been difficult, someone to raise my young and carry them.”

Laying over Will now, Will can’t move, can’t escape what is going to happen to him, and he knows it is going to be something horrific as he feels Hannibal’s belly wiggle. The life that is inside of it moving and getting ready.

“I’m going to lay my eggs in you,” Hannibal says calmly as he moves his hips, the slick cock twists and moves between Will’s ass cheeks, spreading him open as it lubricates his ass. Then it dives in, making Will moan in pain and pleasure as it twists like an eel. 

Eyes closed as he cries out behind the gag, Hannibal hushes him gently as he strokes his face. “I promise to try and be gentle, but it has been so long. I thought I would never take a mate until I met you.”

The cock inside of Will keeps moving and twisting, opening him up wider before it suddenly still and Hannibal shifts and grunts. Then suddenly, Will could feel the cock widen, stretching him as Hannibal pumped his hips before the bulge at the base of his cock popped inside of him.

It was bigger than a fist, and it moved, the cock’s muscles milking it as it laid the egg inside of Will and then started to work another. He could feel the slick leaking from his hole as he felt his ass become packed by the egg, but it was not only one egg being laid in him. 

Will was not sure of how long he was there tied to Hannibal’s bed, feeling each and every egg enter him and nestle in his gut. Feeling the gentle squirm of them as they seemed to settle and become happy in their new home as Will whimpered. The worst part was, his own cock had loved it, the pleasure of being filled and having the eggs apply so much pressure to his prostate making him come. One orgasm after another until he was too weak to even move, his cock sore from coming so hard and his sac empty as his cum littered his bare chest. 

Hannibal, of course, had enjoyed it, after laying the 8 eggs inside of Will, he pulled his limp cock out and leant down to lick the cum from Will’s bare chest. Whispering to the eggs that laid inside of Will’s belly before removing the gag from Will’s mouth. 

Moving closer, Hannibal sat next to an exhausted Will, too tired to fight when Hannibal brought his mouth to his limp cock, the slick still oozing from it as Will was forced to drink it. Feeling it fill his stomach and the eggs move, he could swear he felt them grow in size. 

Tears rolled down his cheeks as he choked slightly on the cock, Hannibal taking it out before he licked up Will’s tears and kissed him gently. “You are mine now sweet Will, and I will protect you and our children.”


End file.
